


Miraculously Stupid

by Minxi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (duh), Adrian must be protected at all costs, Adrinette, Frequent updates, Funny, Humour, I love all my readers, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette is basically a babysitter, Memes, Ship, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxi/pseuds/Minxi
Summary: Twitter fic!While Ladybug is trying her hardest to keep her identity safe, Chat Noir on the other hand makes a twitter account that unsurprisingly becomes viral. Will he manage to keep his identity a secret and escape Ladybugs wrath?Obviously contains sum Ladynoir and a lot of humour.I update regularly!Woopsie might also contain swear words.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	1. Chat Noir gets Twitter

Twitter DMs

  
**@alyaaa** you know it would be kinda funny if ladybug or chat noir got a twitter account dont you think?

**@mariboo** ye as if that would ever happen

**@alyaaa** but it would be fun! And i would have so much more writing material for my ladyblog

**@mariboo** i see what u mean but what do u think they would tweet about? in case u forgot their identity is supposed to be a secret

**@alyaaa** ur right but they could tweet abt vilians they encounter and stuff like that

**@mariboo** it doesnt seem like a good idea tho

**@alyaaa** who knows? Nevertheless i would be SUPER happy if one of them ended up making a twitter account

**@mariboo** lets be real none of them would be stupid enough to make an account and accidentally out themselves 

* * *

The Purrfect Name **@Chatton  
**I just had the best idea ever... WASSUP TWITTER?

**10** Likes **1** Retweet  
  


> Sleep **@depriiived  
>  ** Lmao another fake one
> 
> Teekalin **@catsarkoo  
>  ** As if someone would actually think its a real account
> 
> Mariii **@mariboo  
>  ** Why are these giving me mini heart attacks
> 
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton  
>  ** Aight how can i proove im the real chat noir
> 
> Jaliee **@Jaliee_Holmes  
>  ** Post a selfie of u in costume that isn't already on the internet
> 
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton  
>  **Replying to **@Jaliee_Holmes  
>  **Will this do? [Selfie.png](https://imgur.com/aUn7Ytk)
> 
> Jaliee **@Jaliee_Holme  
>  ** **@Ladyblog** can u confirm that picture isn't already on the internet?
> 
> The Ladyblog **@Ladyblog  
>  **Replying to **@Jaliee_Holmes  
>  **I CANT FIND THIS PICTURE ANYWHERE ELSE
> 
> Jailee **@Jailee_Holmes  
>  **WAIT WHAT HOLY SHIT CHAT NOIR GOT TWITTER I REPEAT CHAT NOIR GOT TWITTER
> 
> Mariii **@mariboo  
>  **fuck

The Ladyblog **@Ladyblog  
**New! Chat Noir just got Twitter! What will his next tweet be? Read about fan speculations on www.TheLadyblog.com

**63k** Likes **20k** Retweet


	2. Adrian do b stealin hearts

The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
What do cats wear to sleep?

Pawjamas.

**268k** Likes **50k** Retweets

> Chat4ever **@westaan**  
>  LMAO WHY IS THIS SO UNFUNNY YET HILARIOUS 
> 
> dorito girl **@iluvdorito**  
>  So he's into cat puns huh
> 
> Felix Graham de Vanily **@FGraham**  
>  How old is this guy?
> 
> Mariii **@mariboo**  
>  I really hate you

* * *

Twitter DMs

**@alyaaa** why the hate towards Chat Noir?

**@mariboo** oh nothing serious i just find his puns lame

**@alyaaa** puns?

**@mariboo** pun*  
**@mariboo** sorry typo

**@alyaaa** anyways i wanted to talk to u abt the new guy, adrien? I saw u staring at him but didn't have the time to ask u what that was about :))

**@mariboo** oh nothing i just  
**@mariboo** really like his fashion! hes a model

**@alyaaa** uhu.... sureeeee

**@mariboo** anyways gtg my parents need sum help we got a lot of customers..

* * *

Adrien Agreste **@Adrien**  
Incredibly honoured to cover **@93Style** thank you for having me  ❤️ [Style93 front cover](https://imgur.com/PW8pyOp)

 **1.4M** Likes **402k** Retweets

> Adriaaaaaaan **@agrestestaaan**  
>  omg hes so hot like my heart cant even-
> 
> 93Style Magazine **@93Style**  
>  ❤️
> 
> Chloe xoxo **@Ridiculously**  
>  Omg my Adrien looks SO good on the cover!  
> Can't wait til we meet tomorrow my friend
> 
> Mariii **@mariboo**  
>  Replying to **@Ridiculously**  
>  Chloe please stop

* * *

**@mariboo** ALYA CODE RED

**@alyaaa** I KNOOOW

**@mariboo** wait... how?

**@alyaaa** well its kinda obvious that ladybug hasnt made a twitter account yet

**@mariboo** geez alya i wasnt talking abt ladybug  
**@mariboo** i was talking abt ADRIEN FOLLOWING ME BACK ON TWITTER

 **@alyaaa** ayyy congrats girl!  
**@alyaaa** does that mean u admit u like him

 **@mariboo** I-  
**@mariboo** ok ye sure

 **@alyaaa** aaaa i knew ittt  
**@alyaaa** so when are u gonna DM him?

**@mariboo** wtf no are u crazy

**@alyaaa** come onnn u gotta make a move

**@mariboo** no way.  
**@mariboo** he has 2M followers on twitter he must b getting so many DMs hes not even gonna notice mine

 **@alyaaa** mari...  
**@alyaaa** the messages from people u follow are prioritisised

 **@mariboo** oh  
 **@mariboo** i totally already knew that

* * *

The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
Every morning i check twitter in hope that my lady makes an account... every morning im one day closer to the day shell do it. 

**473k** Likes **275k** Retweets

> Bruja **@badNsassy**  
>  Wow never thought kitty could be so sweet
> 
> I hate giraffes **@theyrefreaky**  
>  He protecc  
> He attacc  
> But most importantly  
> He wants his lady to get a twitter acc
> 
> Scoobydont **@herecomes**  
>  I wonder if chat is single 
> 
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
>  Replying to **@herecomes**  
>  hes faithfully waiting for his bugaboo
> 
> Mariii **@mariboo**  
>  Well maybe he should move on

The Ladyblog **@Ladyblog**  
New! Chat Noir newest tweet states that he is waiting for his partner to make a Twitter account. Will she oblige? Read more on www.Ladyblog.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Will update tomorrow so make sure subscribe or bookmark ;)  
> I also love reading comments and some of the usernames in this fic are inspired by real usernames so feel free to leave a comment if u want to b picked xx


	3. Party Pooper

I was peer pressured into this **@BugLady**  
I hate you chat [proof.png](https://imgur.com/m9ZAuOH)

**47k** Likes **8k** Retweets 

> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
>  Welcome to Twitter bugaboo 
> 
> Teaaa **@SisterTea**  
>  Am i the only one that find Chat' nicknames adorable?
> 
> Minxi **@Minxiii_  
> ** Nah they're definitely adorable 
> 
> Alya C. **@alyaaa  
> ** OMG YES LADYBUG GOT TWITTER I REPEAT LADYBUG GOT TWITTER
> 
> I was peer pressured into this **@BugLady  
> ** Replying to **@Chatton  
> ** Kitten, you and I need to have a talk.
> 
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton  
> ** Replying to **@BugLady**  
>  oopsies... if u guys dont hear from me in the next 30 minutes tell my dad i love him

* * *

Twitter DMs 

**@BugLady** Chat.

**@Chatton** yes my lady? xx

**@BugLady** are you out of your mind??  
**@BugLady** What part of 'Secret Identity' do you not understand???

**@Chatton** technically nobody has discovered my real identity yet 

**@BugLady** You know its bound to happen. Honestly what were you thinking 

**@Chatton** listen i was rlly bored and thought it would be fun to share part of my superhero life on twitter  
**@Chatton** im only gonna post a few puns here and there no worries xx

**@BugLady** ...

**@Chatton** pretty please? 

**@BugLady** fine.  
**@BugLady** but one scandal and ill make sure you never tweet again.

**@Chatton** thank you my lady xx

**@BugLady** i know ill regret this.

**@Chatton** ill make sure you wont xx

* * *

The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
Just wanted to let u all know i survived ^-^ 

**826k** Likes **372k** Retweets

> I was peer pressured into this **@BugLady**  
>  For now...
> 
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton  
> ** Replying to **@BugLady  
> ** dont be such a party pooper :(( and do us a favour and change ur name ;))
> 
> I was peer pressured into this **@BugLady  
> ** Replying to **@Chatton  
> ** Fine. You got any suggestions?
> 
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton  
> ** Replying to **@BugLady  
> ** No.. perhaps you should ask your dear fans ;))

The Ladyblog **@Ladyblog**  
New! Ladybug FINALLY got Twitter! Not only that, the superhero is looking for a new username! Write your suggestions bellow or visit www.Ladyblog.com

**372k** Likes **29k** Retweets

* * *

Twitter DMs

**@mariboo** ok i made up my mind.  
**@mariboo** i wana dm Adrien

**@alyaaa** omg yes gurlll we stan a de@mariboo lmao more of an anxious mess and stuttering queen

**@alyaaa** at least u dont have to actually talk to him when u dm him

**@mariboo** u got a point  
**@mariboo** so what do i say?

**@alyaaa** idk be like Hey wassup Adrien how are you doing? or smth like that

**@mariboo** nah it seems too forward 

**@alyaaa** then just simply write 'hi'

**@mariboo** no its too plain and simple

**@alyaaa** just write the first thing that comes to mind then

**@mariboo** urg fine

* * *

**@mariboo** hey Adrien I saw your cover for 93Style and it's pretty cool.  
_Seen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some suggestions for ladybug's username x  
> also i rlly appreciate comments :)


	4. Fanta or Sprite

The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
People get akumatized for the weirdest reasons i stg  
  
 **936k** Likes **529k** Retweets  
  


* * *

Twitter DMs

**@mariboo** fuck  
 **@mariboo** Fuck  
 **@mariboo** FUCK  
  
 **@alyaaa** wooo watch ur language what happened??  
  
 **@mariboo** he left me on seen  
 **@mariboo** im probs not good enough   
  
**@alyaaa** omfg that fucking idiot i swear to god tomorrow im gonna...  
 **@alyaaa** idk what im gonna do tomorrow but its not gonna be pretty  
  
 **@mariboo** alya please dont!  
 **@mariboo** its my fault i shouldnt have bothered him  
 **@mariboo** also watch ur language   
  
**@alyaaa** well first of if that idiot cant be bothered replying to my dear marinette when she messages him hes not good enough for you  
 **@alyaaa** secondly i dont see why its your fault  
 **@alyaaa** and lastly... ur right i shouldn't hav sweared woopsies  
  
 **@mariboo** Alya please dont blame him he has other things to do...  
 **@mariboo** anyways ill talk to him tomorrow no worries.  
  


* * *

  
  
High in the **@Skyyyy**  
 **@Chatton** what do you prefer between Sprite and Fanta?  
  
 **4k** Likes **836** Retweets

>   
> Save the Koalas **@prismee**  
>  Now we're asking the real questions   
>   
> The Purrfect Name **@Chatton**  
>  I find this matter really important. Although Fanta is more popular, assuming you're talking about the regular orange flavour, I find the taste or Sprite more refreshing. Nevertheless I must admit that Sprite can have a very sweet taste, maybe too sweet. At last, although i do enjoy Sprite a lot, I must go with Fanta as my final choice.  
>   
> Fanta France **@FantaFR**  
>  Replying **@Chatton**   
> Glad you enjoy our drink!  
>   
> Renegade **@iluvtiktok**  
>  Replying to **@Chatton**   
> He must be protected at all costs  
>   
> i failed maths **@goopryll**  
>  Replying to **@Chatton**  
>  How is it physically possible not to love Chat

* * *

  
**@BugLady** hey Chat  
  
 **@Chatton** Good afternoon bugaboo! Here to argue about the best soft drink? x  
  
 **@BugLady** as much as i would disagree on your final choice being Fanta, im rather here for a more personal matter.  
  
 **@Chatton** well this is intriguing   
  
**@BugLady** so basically i dmed this friend of mine that i kinda really like and he left me on seen even though it was an innocent remark... knowing you're my only male friend outside of school I thought i should ask you what that could potentially mean..  
  
 **@Chatton** do you think you could tell me what you wrote to him? xx  
  
 **@BugLady** im sorry chat but im afraid that would reveal a bit too much about my second life.  
  
 **@Chatton** right. Sorry.  
 **@Chatton** some people (me for example) dont have time to think of a well thought out reply so we just leave it on seen and come back to it later. I admit sometimes I forget to get back to them.  
 **@Chatton** sometimes we leave on seen because we simply dont know what to reply and other times because we really dont feel like talking to that person. Although it is an asshole move so not many people do that.  
 **@Chatton** but I doubt you have to worry about the latter one knowing how amazing you are xx  
  
 **@BugLady** yikes... thanks Kitty Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally unrelated but just watched a slap on titan and ive never laughed so hard

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! Thx for reading! Just want to note that the usernames come from accounts that have left comments on my previous works :)
> 
> If u want ur username featured in this fic feel free to leave a comment! ❤️


End file.
